


【盾冬】摇篮曲与叙情诗 （双性/极速刹车）

by jiangguang



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 11:26:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18716110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiangguang/pseuds/jiangguang
Summary: 关键词：双性/车震/破处严格意义上的underage。





	【盾冬】摇篮曲与叙情诗 （双性/极速刹车）

**Author's Note:**

> 关键词：双性/车震/破处  
> 严格意义上的underage。

Bucky在18岁前夕得到了他的第一辆车，是父亲送给他的高中毕业礼物。而他做的第一件事就是把车开到Steve家门口，兴奋地摁了足足3下他那崭新又响亮的车喇叭。  
“嘿Steve，想和你的James哥哥一起去兜风吗？”  
Steve捧着一摞画册坐在花园里的长凳上，对Bucky的炫耀行为失笑。他端起热柠檬茶喝了一口，好整以暇地开口：“Bucky你拿到正式驾照了？”  
“不，没有。”  
Bucky的头垂了下去，他看起来相当沮丧。  
Steve笑得更开心了，他把一片柠檬卷进嘴里，又酸又涩的味道充满了口腔，而在酸涩过后，是蜂蜜和方糖的甘甜。他把画册整齐码好，然后走过去打开了副驾驶的门。  
“只能在附近，不准跑太远，我晚上还有作业。”  
Bucky高兴地点着头，然后发动了车子。

已经是傍晚，他们在小镇的马路上游荡，路过一声声母亲叫喊着自己孩子回家洗手吃饭的声音，糖浆一样的夕阳攀附上他们的车后座，把影子拉在后面拉得老长。  
“Steve，你想吃冰淇淋吗？或者一块奶油松糕怎么样？”  
他的头发被扑面的风吹得飞起来，在阳光下就像是镀了金子的丝绸，Steve看着Bucky，想说他不需要吃什么东西。但是最后他们还是买了一支双球蛋卷冰淇淋，还有两个奶油松糕。  
Steve不想吃雪糕，因为现在已经是11月，雪糕只会让他得到持续的感冒发烧。  
“去展望公园看一看？”  
Steve举着冰淇淋，Bucky就凑过来舔一口，好好的雪糕球被Bucky的舌头舔得化掉，有一点还流到Steve的手指上。  
“嘶，好凉。”  
Bucky开着车，听到Steve的声音，立马瞥了一眼他的手。  
“化了就扔了吧，你拿着也太凉了。”  
Steve便用塑料袋把它装好，路过垃圾桶的时候一甩，进了。  
“3分！”  
大男孩摁了一下喇叭，为他的朋友庆祝。

傍晚六点的展望公园没什么人，他们都回去正和家人一起快乐地享用晚餐，只剩下Bucky和他的小Steve躲在汽车里，嚼着柔软的奶油松糕。  
“或许来这儿不是个好主意。”  
Bucky的手指轻轻敲击着方向盘，松糕美妙的味道在他舌头上跳着舞，像一首小圆舞曲一样轻快。他看着Steve坐在他的副驾驶座，有一小块奶油沾到了他的嘴唇上方，他想把它们舔下来，用自己的舌头。  
等Bucky回过神来，他的舌头已经确切地尝到了Steve脸上奶油的味道，和他手里的不一样，是从Steve那里得来的不一样的味道。  
而Steve正看着他，这时候Bucky的羞怯才姗姗来迟，他慌张地躲开眼睛，无措地甚至不知道手该怎么放。  
“你是猫吗Buck？”  
Bucky不敢看过去，他后知后觉的羞耻让他涨红了脸，尴尬地别到一边假装刚刚什么事都没有做，假装刚刚越矩失礼的并不是自己。男孩Bucky惶惶不安，他张着耳朵悄悄听着旁边的Steve的动静，但却什么都没有，他控制不住想要回头看，稍稍侧过一点脸就被吻上了嘴角。  
“Ste...？”  
没叫出口的名字随着亲吻在舌尖爆炸，刚刚吃下去的奶油不知为何被他回味起果酱的味道，就像周末躺在小花园里晒着太阳咬破的那颗夹心软糖。糖粉还粘在他的手指，Bucky想用他的手指去抚摸Steve的脸颊，把那些糖粉全部擦上后再由他自己舔去。  
他能尝到的都是Steve的味道。  
Bucky突然想到昨天晚上他做过的那个梦，隔着窗帘看不清脸的男主角，用他的手伸向Bucky穿着的裙子之下。他不清楚为什么自己穿上了母亲那条淡粉色的丝绸睡裙，但是他知道自己并不排斥那个男人的手。他们隔着薄纱做的窗帘接吻，天气太好了所以觉得做爱也可以，Bucky抓着那个人的手往里去寻自己肉汁翻涌的花，他觉得该给他。  
“Bucky你喜欢我吗？”  
他模模糊糊听见的声音熟悉，但或许是因为在梦里，所以绞尽脑汁都记不起到底是谁的声音。  
“我不喜欢你，不喜欢你。”  
“那你喜欢的是谁，或者说，你爱的是谁？”  
Bucky的裙子已经完全被撩起来，他的胸口被窗纱轻轻摩擦，脑子完全一团浆糊分不清到底脱口而出的那个名字是什么。  
“Steve。”  
那个人抬起头，掀开薄薄的窗纱凑过来亲了一下Bucky的鼻尖，是Steve的脸。  
Bucky从胡思乱想中惊醒，坐在副驾驶的Steve一个吻还没有结束，天色已经完全暗了下来，剩下的只有轻微的风声和他自己的心跳，他的春梦让人脸红心跳，可当真实的Steve慢慢纠缠着他的舌头时，羞怯已经被JamesBarnes抛在脑后，他跟梦里一样拉着Steve的手，解开皮带解开衬衫的纽扣，整个人因为强烈的喜欢而颤抖。  
他确实能把所有都给Steve。  
没有人在看他们，能知道他们羞涩爱意的只有旁边树上的鸟，和逐渐浮现在天空中的星星。  
衣服并没有完全脱下，Steve的亲吻跋山涉水，从嘴唇到小腹，湿润的触感和热度让Bucky浑身发麻，他的手指插进Steve柔软的头发，想说些漂亮话但是想到的只有喜欢，喜欢Steve喜欢这个人。  
“你为什么不直接干进来？”  
Bucky说这话的时候脸发热，这么直白的词他是第一次说出口，一点都不像JamesBarnes的一贯作风，这也让Steve吃了一惊，他从小往上看着Bucky，那双漂亮的蓝眼睛里满是笑意。  
“我马上就会干你，会干的你直求饶让我放过你，会用我的精液把你柔软的小洞填满，最好是能怀孕，说不定毕业的时候你就能把孩子生下来。”  
他凑到Bucky的耳边，每说一句fuck就让Bucky的羞耻度更涨高一寸。  
并不是秘密，Bucky比普通男孩多出一个性器官这件事。多亏聪明的Bucky被月经初潮吓坏了，惊慌失措甚至没有第一个告诉他亲爱的妈妈，而是躲进Steve窄窄的画室小声抽泣。而就在那时，Steve便知道了Bucky的小秘密，而现在是他们正式共享这件上帝赐予的宝贝的时候。  
Steve扶着阴茎一点点插入那个早已经湿到一塌糊涂的甬道，紧绷的肉壁艰难吞吃着这个不速之客。它们从未被爱抚过，所以显得生涩又热情，不断分泌出来的液体从他们的连接处溢出，流向Bucky的大腿再顺势往下。  
他以为会很痛。  
可Steve小心翼翼的动作减缓了第一次的痛楚，就连那层处女膜被撑开涨破，也只剩下酸麻的快感，汹涌攀附上JamesBarnes的大脑，他突然觉得做爱是一件多么神圣又美好的事，尤其是那个拿走他童贞的人是他爱的Steve。  
他们蜷缩在车座上，皮质的座位被挤压出奇怪的咕叽声，窄小却能让他们紧紧拥抱到彼此，Steve一下一下抽送，用嘴唇去追求Bucky的舌尖，没有放浪的呻吟也没有发狠的冲撞，他们的性爱就像所有第一次恋爱的青少年一样，足够小心，足够虔诚。仅仅靠着缠绵缱绻的亲吻就足够表达所有复杂难耐的爱意，在许多漂亮梦幻的绮梦里，从胸口放飞的无数只美丽蝴蝶。  
“我爱你”  
Bucky的眼睛含着泪水，他仰起头去亲吻Steve的头发和耳朵，过于温柔的快感让他入迷上瘾，他努力撑起身体来方便Steve更加深的插入。  
他们本是一体的。  
“我也爱你，Bucky。”  
Bucky的眼泪被吻走，温热的嘴唇落在他轻阖上的眼皮，带着所有还没说完的爱。

 

文档创建于2018.10.23，完成于2019.05.05


End file.
